The poison of eastern space
by Rose Suicidal
Summary: This is an AU story of how Albert got poisoned. Disclaimer I don't own Gankutsuou but I do own Zhenla.
1. Albert meets Zhenla

The poison of eastern space

Albert had taken a drink of water, but inside of it was zhen-du from the eastern galaxy. A girl from the eastern galaxy by the name of Zhenla had came to the villa as well. For she had known about the poison and what it can cause. She had came right after Albert had collapsed from the poison and came inside the room where Count was taking care of Albert. "Count, good to see you." Zhenla said. Count had heard Zhenla who had the voice of a canary. "Yes, it's good to see you. Albert this is Zhenla she knows about Zhen-du poison and about Gankutsuou. "She can tell you more about it." Count said. Albert had another attack from the poison this one was much longer than expected and he coughed up blood. Zhenla had made the medicine that is only temporary that works against the attacks, but the poison would be within him for a long time until she finds a permanent cure for Zhen-du. She put that in his mouth and let him chew. "I'm still poisoned by Zhen-du, aren't I?" Albert asked. Zhenla had looked at Albert and nodded. "Albert, you will have attacks and Zhen-du would stay inside of you there's no cure for it, but since yours is dilluted you will live, but you can't be around Eugenie it would only hurt both of you, but yes you are still poisoned." Zhenla said. Albert had looked down, but he understood what it meant. "I promise you both I won't say anything about the poison to the others and that you are poisoned for a long time." Zhenla said. Albert had felt reassured from that.

Albert was helped back in the room by Zhenla and he had looked at everyone there. "I have an annnouncement to make." Albert said. Mercedes had looked at her son and saw a strange girl helping him. "Albert, whose the girl that you got on your arm?" Mercedes asked. Albert had looked at his mother. "I am Zhenla Caviritia, the heiress to a plantation and to 300 banks in all space." Zhenla said. Mercedes had heard of the Caviritia banks they make more than the Danglars. "Mom, you interrupted me. Like I was saying I cannot marry Eugenie. For I would be living with Zhenla for quite a whie." Albert said.

Eugenie had heard what Albert had said. "Why are you going to live with Zhenla?" Eugenie asked. Albert was having another attack and fainted in Zhenla's arms. Zhenla kept temporarily counteracts against the attacks on her. Franz and Maximilen had came to see Albert. "Another attack?" Franz asked. Zhenla had looked at Maximilen. "Give me a divan to rest him on." Zhenla asked. Franz cleared a divan for Zhenla and she had put Albert on the divan. "What's wrong with him?" Mercedes asked. Zhenla had looked at Albert's mother and gave her a sad smile.

"Can't tell you I made a promise to the count and to Albert." Zhenla said. She had counteracted this attack only temporarily. Albert had looked up at Zhenla. "Zhenla take me to your house." Albert pleaded. Zhenla had taken him to her home. She had carried him outside and into the car that was waiting for her. She had the driver to take him and her to her place in Paris. "Zhenla, I can't control the attacks from my chest am I really going to suffer like this?" Albert asked. Zhenla had pulled him close to her. and Albert had looked depressed from leaving it all behind.

The driver got to Zhenla's villa that she had been staying at when she is on earth and helped Albert inside. She let go of his shoulder and let him explore the house while this attack was under controlled. Albert's legs were kind of weak from the last attack. "Zhenla I'm sorry, but can I have some help?" Albert asked.


	2. Zhenla takes care of Albert

Zhenla had been looking at Albert and gave him a smile. "Of course I would help you." Zhenla said. She had helped him up and wondered what he was going to do. She had carried him up to a guest room while she was looking at her servants. "Zhenla what you going to do. My father would call this kidnapping." Albert said. Zhenla had sighed, but didn't minded at this point. "You are still going to get attacked by the Zhen-du poison and it will attack you soon." Zhenla said. She had helped Albert to bed and let him rest to take it easy. "Zhenla why you doing this for?" Albert asked. Zhenla had talked to the count and he had told her that he was Edmond Dantes. "Because I do care about you." Zhenla said.

She had spoken from her heart. Albert had been looking at her and knew that Zhenla would kept him safe at the cost of being arrested. Albert couldn't allowed her to get arrested not for him. That was going not to happen on his watch. For him that was something that was going to be unsaid and he would keep this girl safe.

Zhenla had stepped out of the guest room for quite a while since she figured Albert needed sometime alone. Albert had called his mother and Mercedes had picked up. "Yes, Albert what's the matter did Zhenla do something bad to you?" Mercedes asked. Albert had heard what his mother had said. "No, she had not she been kind to me. I am at her place don't tell father." Albert said. Mercedes was shocked that Albert had found someone like Zhenla kind. "Okay, I won't tell your father, but why did she take you like that and why are you having attacks?" Mercedes asked.

Albert had thought about it and he had made her a promise about not saying anything about him being poisoned by the Zhen-du. "She had taken me to help out with my health my health is poor at this moment." Albert said. Mercedes had remembered when he had an attack. "Okay you can stay at her place until your health is back to healthy." Mercedes said. Albert had to go. "Mom, I will call later, but I do love you." Albert said. Mercedes had almost cry since she didn't tell him that he was Edmond Dantes' son. "I love you too." Mercedes said. With that he had hung up. Zhenla had a servant go to the kitchen for some food and the servant returned with food. Zhenla had knocked on the door. "Yes, come in." Albert said.

The servant girl by the name of Zanreia had came in. "Monsieur, I had came with food for you. Mademoiselle Zhenla had told us that you needed food for the poison. All her servants are from the Eastern space." Zanreia said. Albert had figured that Zhenla had only eastern space servants. "Are there any servants from any of the other space, or from earth?" Albert asked. Zanreia had looked at Zhenla. "Yes, I do have servants from all parts of space even from earth." Zhenla said. Albert's hands were shaking, so Zhenla had sat on the chair close to the bed. "Give me the plates and bowl of soup." Zhenla said. She had started with the soup first. "Open."Zhenla said. Albert had opened after seeing the spoon next to his mouth. "Why are you feeding me for I can feed myself." Albert said. Zhenla looked at Albert. "Because your hands are shaking." She said.

Albert had looked at his hands shaking, so much. "Okay I got why you feeding me now, but is there a permanent cure for this zhen-du poison?" Albert asked. Zhenla had looked down and back at him. "At the current no there's not, but Eastern space is trying to work on the cure for it." Zhenla said. Albert had looked sad with that news.

"Leave me alone for a while." Albert said. Zhenla had left soup on the end table for him to eat when his hands stop shaking and went out the room with Zanreia. They both went to the den while Albert was in the bedroom all upset. "Why you think he got upset like that you are trying counteract the poison with the medicine." Zanreia said. Zhenla had put her arm on the arch of the room. "Yes, I know, but he needs to know the truth." Zhenla said. Albert had looked at the soup and felt bad that he snapped on Zhenla like that. When he had lower his guard like that he had another attack from the poison. Aliez had came to Albert's room and saw him trying to breath then came to the den. "Mademoiselle Zhenla its Albert." Aliez said.

Zhenla had came to the room and with the medicine in her pocket. "Albert can you hear me I'm going to administer the temporary medicine." She said. Albert had heard what Zhenla had said. Zhenla had administer the medicine into him, she had wanted to keep him alive. Albert had woken up and saw Zhenla. "I'm sorry for what I had said. It was terrible of me to say that." Albert said. Zhenla had shook her head. "It's quite alright. No harm was done." Zhenla said. She was more understanding than some give her credit for.


	3. Control of Albert de Morcerf from Gankut

Zhenla had looked at Albert and she just smiled. Albert had been looking at the girl who basically bending over backwards to keep him healthy. He had wanted to try walking by himself, so that way he could try going home soon. Albert had looked at Zhenla who pushed herself to find a clue for the zhen-du, but yet he had gone home later that night. For any case Zhenla had let him go to live his life. She had looked at her servants. "Let's go to Luna." Zhenla said. Albert had made it home while he didn't realized that Zhenla had went to Luna.

Albert had came walking in and yet he didn't realize that his father was angry with him. "Albert where have you been, your mother wouldn't tell me." Fernando said. Albert had looked at his father. "I was at Zhenla's house." Albert said. Fernando was angry with him. "Cavirita heiress I heard that she was from Eastern space and she has questionable background." Fernando said. Albert had looked at his father. "There is nothing wrong with her she had been nothing, but kind to me." Albert said. Albert had went to his room. Then a servant had called up to him. "Count of Monte Cristo is here to see Viscount." A servant said.

Count of Monte Cristo had came up to Albert's room and his lights were off. Gankutsuou had taken over for a bit."Count how are you today?" Albert asked. Gankutsuou had looked at the boy and looked him straight in the eye. "Albert you will only be my tool and nothing else for revenge against the ones that wrong me." Gankutsuou said. Albert had bowed down. "Yes, your excellency I will be your tool." Albert said. He had felt like there was something there inside of Count, but he didn't questioned it.

"You would only obey me or Zhenla. You wouldn't say anything that would upset her. If you do you would be drugged." Count said. Albert had nodded. Count had made sure that Albert would obeyed him and never let him be away from him. "Would you obey me and do what I ask without question?" Gankutsuou asked. Albert had no choice, but to answer his excellency. "Yes, your excellency." Albert said. Albert thought it was the Count of Monte Cristo that was talking to him and not Gankutsuou.

Gankutsuou had looked back at Albert. "You will sleep for days and on the tenth day I will call on you." Gankutsuou said. Albert had nodded. Albert had watched as his excellency had walked back out and he had waited for when Count needs him to be his tool. He had lay in bed just falling asleep on that night. Albert just slept for second morning. Mercedes had came up to see her son. "Albert, why you still in bed, Eugenie is here to see you." Mercedes said. Albert who was waiting for the tenth day to come wasn't waking up so soon.

Eugenie had came up to see Albert, but yet his eyes was still closed and non-responsive to her. Albert was just dreaming of the things that Count would want him to do. Eugenie had left and just was frustrated that Albert was still sleeping than spend time with her. Zhenla had came back to earth after her trip in Luna was over and came to de Morcerf mansion. "I am here to see Albert." Zhenla said. Peppo had known that Albert was still asleep.

Zhenla had came to see what was up with Albert. She had came up to his room and saw that he was still in bed. For any case that she was doing she had checked Albert's eyes and saw that they were blank and unseeing until ten days. Gankutsuou had came over when Zhenla had left for a while. Gankutsuou had came up to Albert and saw that he was still in bed and he was obedient towards him. "Albert, my dear tool for revenge. You can hear me? If you can sit up and talk with your eyes still closed." Gankutsuou asked. Albert had sit up as he was instructed. "Yes, I can hear you, your excellency." Albert said, with his eyes still closed.

Gankutsuou had smiled and saw that Albert is still under his control. "No matter what you hear from Danglars, de Villefort or even your father you will ruin them you would make sure that you put me first before them. You would only do what you are told by me. There be nothing more for you here. You want to be live with me and you will question Eugenie's love for you." Gankutsuou said. Albert had sit there listening to every word. "Yes, I shall do what you instructed." Albert said. Gankutsuou had waved a hand towards Albert. "Lay back down to sleep and don't answer Eugenie or any of the three people or their family I mention or any of your friends." Gankutsuou said. Albert had lay back down to sleep and obeying Count's words as they are absolute.

Albert had slept during the mornings to evenings not waking up for food or anything. Then finally on the tenth day, Count had came back. "You will awake up now and be my tool for revenge." Gankutsuou said. Albert had woken up and saw Count. "I am your tool." Albert said. Albert had just looked at Count and smiled. He had walked to the door and waited for Albert to come. Albert had finally gotten dressed and came along with Count. Albert had came down and his mind was still clouded to not to figure out it was Gankutsuou that him under his control. Gankutsuou had looked at Albert and smiled since Albert was quiet and would do what Gankutsuou would order. "Would you follow me to the darkest depths of hell?" Gankutsuou asked. Albert just nodded and this had made Gankutsuou reassured that Albert was his tool for society and to ruin the lives of others.


	4. Albert feels betrayed by people he knows

Albert had came downstairs and saw his father and mother. Gankutsuou had came close to Albert. "They had betrayed you and your feelings they had only cared about themselves." Gankutsuou whispered in Albert's ear. Albert had believed him with all his being. For him to believe him it meant that Gankutsuou had put seeds of doubt into Albert's heart. For any case that Mercedes saw her son being duped into believing this. "You both betrayed me you mom, you never told me who that was in the picture and dad you never tell me the truth." Albert said.

For Albert, he doesn't know that this Count of Monte Cristo was his dad. Albert had just been following his orders and just do what was possible for Count of Monte Cristo. Franz had happened to stop by and saw Albert was finally out of bed. "Albert what are you doing with the Count?" Franz asked. Albert didn't say a word to Franz after all Count words towards him were all the things that he had cared about. Albert couldn't see anyone else, but the Count. Albert had been just been standing there waiting to be ordered like the tool he was.

Albert had followed his way out with the Count without looking back at anyone around. He just left his father behind. For him it was the Count that deserve his loyalty. Zhenla had saw that Albert was following the Count. "Albert what are you doing with the Count?" Zhenla asked. Albert had looked at Zhenla and just smiled. "I am following him as his tool for revenge." Albert said. Albert had spoken from his heart and from the manipulation that he was feeling to obey the Count. Albert hadn't wanted to make her cry, but he had told her the truth.

She had looked at Albert then went inside de Morcerf mansion. "What happened to Albert he wasn't like this when I had been fixing him." Zhenla said. Albert was still poisoned by the zhen-du. Albert had went to the villa and was just sitting there focused on nothing. Franz and the others had came over and saw Albert just talking to Haydee Tebelin. Franz had came over to where Albert was. "Albert what are you doing here and with that Count?" Franz asked. Albert hadn't paid attention to Franz, but Count did. "Albert is a new member of this household, aren't you Albert?" Count asked. Albert had turned. "That is right your excellency." Albert said.

Franz couldn't believe what he was hearing and yet Albert had another attack that lasted a little longer. Zhenla had came in behind the others. "So, Albert do you need the medicine once more?" Zhenla asked. Albert had nodded and reach up his arm to receive the medicine from her. Zhenla had looked at Albert then back at his friends. "What are you doing?" Beauchamp asked. Zhenla had sighed and looked at Beauchamp. "I am administering the medicine to counterattack the pains." Zhenla said.

Zhenla had administered the medicine into Albert. Albert was feeling better and yet he couldn't disobey Gankutsuou. He had just found himself wanting to be near the Count. He just had wanted something to be real to him without life getting in the way of his friendship for Count. This was his life now and he had really looked up to the Count without anyway of him wanting something in return. Albert had been just been looking at the others. "I am a tool for revenge." Albert said. Count was happy to hear him say that and Albert came into knowing only being a tool.

Albert had looked at Count. "Your Excellency I am wanting to go to the opera if you would permit your tool to do so." Albert said. Count had been looking at his tool and yet he had smiled. "If you are good enough I would let you go to the opera with Haydee and you stay by her no matter what it takes." Count said. Albert had bowed to the Count. "Yes, your Excellency I will be good and I won't disobey at all." Albert said. He had been looking at the Count and yet he couldn't see past him.


End file.
